


Stung

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Volume 8 spoilers warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Written using the prompt “I thought I lost you kiss”.After Yang and her crew run into an old enemy, Yang finds herself waking up to a very distressed Blake Belladonna.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	Stung

“Wait… did you guys hear that?”

Yang turns her hoverbike off and glances around her, lilac eyes narrowing at the frozen tundra in front of her and the boys. With Mantle evacuated to the Crater, she and her current team were doing a border check. It felt right, to help the citizens of Mantle… but she had to admit that she didn’t like fighting with her sister. More than that, she regrets leaving the way she had, feeling a certain pair of worried amber eyes watching after her.

“Yeah. Something doesn’t feel right.”

Yang shakes her head, dismounting her bike as Oscar voices his concerns. She had to keep her head clear. She’d be able to talk with Ruby later. She’d be able to check in with Blake later too. Right now… she has to focus. “Ren? You’re most in tune with Aura reception. Picking up anything?”

“Give me a minute.” Ren murmurs, climbing off of his bike and pressing his palm to the floor. It only takes a minute for him to stand back up with a shout. “Back to back. Now!”

Quickly, the gang does as he says, weapons raised as they look around nervously. 

“Ren?” Jaune asks, his voice tense. “Is somebody-“

“Ooh! Well… isn’t this just  _ inspirational _ ? A group of little heroes come to save Mantle.” They turn quickly, eyes wide as a man with long dark hair pulled into a long braid down his back and a mechanical stinger on the end of his tail jumps from the Mantle wall and lands in front of them. “Oh, but I am ever so disappointed that I won’t get to fight our darling little rosebud again.”

“What the  _ hell _ do you want with my sister?” Yang growls, stepping forward to raise her weapon at him. “Who-“

“Tyrian Callows, at your service!” He giggles manically, dropping into an over exaggerated bow. “Now… I do believe that the boy will be coming with me. My mistress will be ever so glad to meet him.”

“Your mistress?” Yang echoes, her eyes narrowing as Ren and Jaune push Oscar behind them protectively. “Sorry. You can tell your  _ mistress  _ that if she wants Oscar, she’s going to have to get through us first.”

“Oh… I was  _ so  _ hoping you would say that.”

“Wha-“

“Everyone, move!”

And just like that… the chaos of one of Salem lieutenants was unleashed upon a group of nineteen year olds running on forty-eight hours of no sleep as they try to protect a fourteen year old child.

Was it any surprise that one of them fell to the snowy ground, with a stinger wound staining the white earth with her own blood?

* * *

_ “I knew I should have gone with her. I  _ **_knew_ ** _ I should have gone with her!” _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous. You know we needed your expertise on Atlas tech, Blake. Yang got hurt because of a madman, not because of you.” _

_ “I know… but I promised I wouldn’t leave her.” _

_ “... I mean… technically, she’s the one that left.” _

_ “... Weiss, I love you but that really isn’t helping.” _

_ “I know. But do you really think Yang would want you blaming yourself for something like this? Something that she chose to do?” _

_ “... no.” _

_ “No. She wouldn’t. Now… I need to go check on Ruby. I swear, if that girl isn’t napping, I’m going to knock her out myself.” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “Oh… and Blake?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I love you too… I suppose you’re kind of like the rebellious, bad influence of a sister I never had.” _

_ “I’ll try not to buy you smokes and alcohol.” _

Yang blinks open her eyes as the door shuts, Weiss’s white braid disappearing from view. She turns her head to the side, watching as Blake’s smile falls, her ears dropping against her head as her head falls into her hands with a shaky breath. Her shoulders tremble as she leans forward on her knees, her jacket resting over the back of the chair. Her arms are littered with cuts and bruises and even from here, Yang can see blood staining her jacket.

“Please tell me that not  _ all  _ of that blood is yours.” She rasps out, her heart twisting violently as Blake sits up with a gasp, her face wet with tears as she stares in shock at Yang. “Blake? Blake, he-“

Yang’s cut off by Blake lurching forward and cupping her jaw, her lips pressing against Yang’s desperately. Yang freezes for a moment before melting into it, her mind barely registering the saltiness of Blake’s tears.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Blake gasps when she pulls back, leaning her forehead against Yang’s, her body trembling fearfully. “I thought I lost you. When- when Ren, Oscar and Jaune brought you back, you weren’t moving. You- it-“ Blake’s voice breaks and she pulls back to sit in her chair, hand pressed over her mouth as she tries to pull herself together. “You were so  _ pale _ , Yang. I was so  _ scared. _ I didn’t even get to say goodby and suddenly, I thought you had been killed and I never told you-“

Blake cuts herself off and Yang frowns, reaching out for Blake’s hand weakly and squeezing it. “Never told me what?”

“... that I’m in love with you.” Blake finishes, her voice a shaky whisper as she finally looks up to meet Yang’s eyes. 

“... wow. That’s… one hell of a way to wake up.” Yang mutters, wincing as the bright light of the room makes her head throb painfully. “Being kissed by the girl you’re head over heels in love with  _ and  _ discovering that she feels the same way? Better wake up call than coffee.”

“Oh my Gods. Take this seriously- wait…” Blake pauses, a hopeful flint entering her eyes as her throat bobs in a hard swallow. “You… feel the same way?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Yang says softly, before letting out a groan of pain. “Ah,  _ shit! _ Why hasn’t my Aura healed this  _ bastard  _ already?”

“It’s- it’s something to do with Tyrian’s venom. Slows down healing or something.” Blake says with a small sniffle, reaching over to grasp Yang’s hand. “Jaune said he’ll come in to boost your Aura as soon as his replenishes a bit.”

“Great.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Blake whispers, pressing her lips to the back of Yang’s hand and letting out a shaky breath against her skin before clearing her throat. “Uh… as much as I would like to have you all to myself, I should probably go get your sister. She’s been worrying herself sick.” Blake says in a weak attempt at a joke, her smile shaky from her recent scare.

“I’m not going to apologise for doing what I still think was right… but I hate fighting with her.” Yang grunts, offering Blake a small half smile. “But arguing doesn’t mean that we’re on opposite sides and I want to make sure she knows that. Could you get her for me?”

“Of course.” Blake murmurs, standing and hesitating for a moment before leaning down to kiss Yang’s nose. “I’ll send her in.”

“Thanks, Blake. You’re the best.” Yang sighs, smiling softly up at Blake as she flushes. “And hey. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll be up and ready to kick ass soon enough. I’m not gonna let you have all the fun.”

“I should hope not.” 

Yang sighs and lets her eyes drift shut until a familiar weight launches itself at her, blissing her with rose petals as a face presses into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears.

“I’m sorry for fighting!”

“I’m sorry too.”

And as Blake pokes her head in for a moment, a small, fond smile creeping across her lips and her eyes shining with relieved tears, she and Yang share a small look. A promise, to talk about  _ them  _ as soon as it’s appropriate to do so. 


End file.
